The Californian Nevadan Republic
The CNR was created in the fires and aftermath of the War against the invaders. It was created because of the anarchy and incapability of the US Government (Established one destroyed in the first day) and the US Military. Many of California's National Guard and Military Bases soon switched to the CNR as they were the only stable power in the Region capable of fighting off the anarchy that followed the attack and to contain the spreading infection. Capitol: Sacramento President: '''Michael Priscillan '''Location: California (Apart from the South East), North/North Eastern Nevada. Population: 22 Million. History of the Republic In the aftermath of the attack, the US Military declared itself an effective dictatorship under a few narrow minded generals. With this in mind it was the National Guard and sane military commanders in California and Nevada that took a stand and forged the CNR. This was meant to represent the ideals of freedom and peace of mind on the West Coast. The first duties of this new group was to clear and establish strongholds in the major cities of the New Republic. Once this was done. The Military took to securing California while the people began the democratic processes of before and this was the official start of the Republic in political terms. After a long period of fighting, most of California was secured along side northern parts of Nevada. This strong power base gave the CNR something to protect and grow, this has been their main objective in recent months. The CNR Armed Forces Much of the CNR's Defense Forces came from the National Guard and the Military Presence in the Region. With this they wield a military might to contain the situation of the infection. Though they also have to compete with growing powers in Nevada and also fight US Military units that threaten the CNR and all it stands for. With this, the CNR is constantly recruiting and training its military to fight. Much like the US Military, it is well equipped and well supplied with many weapons and vehicles of its predecessor. This means that the CNR has capablity on all forms of warfare. Commander-in-Chief: 'President Michael Priscillan ''The Army of the CNR The Land Arm of the CNR is its primary defense from the threats that would collapse the Republic. With this many of the men of the National Guard continued to serve as the frontline soldiers of the Republic. This manpower pool has led to this faction dominating the west, but it is still challenged by militaristic nations. '''Total Active in the Army: '''27'850 Men '''Chief of the Army Defense Staff: Leonard Kimoy The Army is organised in similar ways to the conventional militaries before the attack. Organiational Structure and Order of Battl''e'' The CNR operates serveral standing forces that were formed from professional military personel that joined the CNR. These Represent the Elite within the CNR Military. 1st Assault Brigade '' *''2 Light Infantry Battalions (200 Men) *''3 Armoured/Mechinized Battalions (300 Men, 12 IFVs, 6 Tanks, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''3 Force Infantry Battalions (300 Men, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Lewis Kilgannon) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' *''2 Batteries of Heavy Artilley (M777s)'' 2nd Assault Brigade *''2 Light Infantry Battalions (200 Men)'' *''3 Armoured/Mechinized Battalions (300 Men, 12 IFVs, 6 Tanks, Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''3 Force Infantry Battalions (300 Men, 'Several Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron (50 Men and Commander Max Tellran)'' *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' *''1 Battery of Heavy Artilley (M777s)'' 1st Infantry Shock Brigade *''1 Light Infantry Battalion (100 Men)'' *''3 Heavy Infantry Battalions (300 Men, 8 IFVs)'' *''2 Shock Battalions (200 Men, 8 Heavy AFVs)'' *''2 Engineer'' Battalions (200 Men) *''1 Command Squadron (50 Men and Commander Charlie Basken')'' *''2 Batteries of Heavy Artilley (Paladins)'' 1st Response Infantry Brigade *''4 Light Infantry Battalions (400 Men)'' *''2 Mechinized Battalions (200 Men, 8 IFVs and Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''2 Force Infantry Battalions (200 Men, Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Katherine Fally) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' *''1 Battery of Heavy Artilley (M777s)'' 2nd Response Infantry *''4 Light Infantry Battalions (400 Men)'' *''2 Mechinized Battalions (200 Men, 8 IFVs and Other Lightly Armoured''' Vehicles)'' *''2 Force Infantry Battalions (200 Men, Other Lightly Armoured Vehicles)'' *''1 Command Squadron'' (50 Men and Commander Lesley Elsmore) *''1 Independant Engineer Company (50 Men)'' *''1 Battery of Heavy Artilley (M777s)'' These are not the total forces of the Republic and really only represent a small fraction of it, the elites. There are many other detactments and regiments formed from around the Republic. Every major city within the Republic is obligated by the constitution to provide at least one regiment of 1'200 men. Many Cities raises much more than this and hence why the army is so swelled with soldiers ready to fight for the Republic ''The Airforce of the CNR'' When California formed into the CNR, Many of the Airbases such as Los Angeles and Edwards fell into the hands of the CNR. This meant that many aircraft were captured and repainted with the Colours of the CNR. This established a strong CNR Airforce. 'Total Active: '''5'415 Men '''Total Number of Planes: 494 '''of Varying Types. '''Chief Marshal of the Airforce: '''Ia Defensive Sectors of CNR Air Space The CNR has divided up its Airrforce Defense into 3 Distinct Sectors to make it easier for rapid response and administration. ''Los Angeles Air Sector '' *''2 Flights of F-16s *''1 Flight of F-15s'' *''1 Flight of F-22s'' *''2 Flights of A-10 Thunderbolts ll'' *''1 Squadron of B-52s '' Sacramento Air Sector *''4 Flights of F-16''s *''2 Flights of F-15s'' *''1 Flights of F-22s'' *''3 Flights of A-10 Thunderbolts ll'' *''1 Squadron of B-52s'' Redding Air Sector *''1 Flight of F-15s'' *''2 Flights of F-16s'' *''1 Squadron of F-22s'' *''1 Flights of A-10 Thunderbolts ll'' Other aircraft are placed in reserve and response units ready to support and reinforce. A single flight has 2-3 squadrons depending on their roles. A single squadron has 9 aircraft in it. Air Force Reserve (Total forces) *12,743 Personal *4 Flights of F-16 Fighting Falcons *2 Flights of F-15 Strike Eagles *1 Flight of F-22 Raptors *5 Flights of A-10 Thunderbolts ll *1 Flight of B-52 Stratofortresses *4 Flights of F-86 Sabres *4 Flights of P-51 Mustangs *1 Squadron of P-38 Lightenings *2 Flights of Reaper Drones *2 SR-71 Blackbirds ''The Navy of the CNR'' When the Alien attack was over and the CNR was formed, many ships of the US Pacific Fleet were in dock at San Diego. This lead to the capture or usurpation of many vessels. These vessels formed the backbone of CNR Coastal Defense and allow the patrol and conduction of long range assaults. '''Total Active: '''27 Vessels '''Chief of Naval Operations: Alex Bassel 1st Destroyer Patrol'' ' *''CNRS San Diego (Destroyer) *''CNRS Rue the Day (Frigate)'' *''CNRS Union (Frigate)'' 2nd Destroyer Patrol *''CNRS Bloodied Sand (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Last Bastion (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Basilisk (Frigate) Battle Group Independence *''CNRS Pride of Unity (Cruiser)'' *''CNRS Crisis Averted (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Priscillian (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Dawn of Conflict (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Intent (Frigate)'' *''CNRS Battle Drum (Frigate)'' *''CNRS Controlled Situation (Modified Helicopter/Light Aircraft Carrier)'' *''CNRS Hellfire (Carrier)'' Amphibious Support Group Alpha *''CNRS Rapid Action'' (LPD) *''CNRS Levelled Field (LPD)'' *''CNRS Coast Invader (LPD)' ' *''CNRS Light in the Dark (Frigate) *''CNRS Hold the Line (Frigate)'' Amphibious Support Group Beta *''CNRS Shallowed Waters (LPD)'' *''CNRS San Fransisco (LPD)'' *''CNRS Redding (LPD)'' *''CNRS Sacramento (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS Callifornian Glory (Frigate)'' 1st Reserve Patrol *''CNRS Legion (Destroyer)'' *''CNRS'' Endevour (LCS) *''CNRS Independence (LCS)'' ''The Marine Corps of the CNR'' Alongside the other branches of the military that joined the CNR, the USMC was no excpetion and many members signed up to do a similar job in the new republic. This force operates in the same fashion as the US counterpart, but this one may actually use its Naval Assets to the greatest effect. This allows the CNR to strike from any location anywhere with all forces branches filled. 'Total Active: '''8'600 Men Organisational Pattern ''1st Marine Assault Task Force *''1st Marine Brigade (950 Men)'' *''2nd Marine Brigade (950 Men)'' *''1st Marine Light Armoured Brigade (700, 15 Light Tanks)'' 2nd Marine Assault Task Force *''3rd Marine Brigade (950 Men)'' *''4th Marine Brigade (950 Men)'' *''2nd Marine Light Armoured Brigade (700, 15 Light Tanks'') 1st Commando Task Force *''No.1 Commando Assault Brigade (750 Men)'' *''No.2 Commando Assault Brigade (750 Men)'' *''No.1 Commando Heavy Support Brigade (500 Men, 12 Tanks)'' *''No.2 Commando Heavy Support Brigade (500 Men, 12 Tanks)'' *''Commando Light Infantry Brigade (900 Men)''